An Oracle's choice
by WarriorAtNight
Summary: Alice always knew that Bella was supposed to be with her, but Edward got to her first. The only person who could help her stop feeling depressed was Jasper. Now he's gone and her feelings return. Can Alice act normal while the love her life is in the arms of her "brother", or will she dive into a deal with the devil.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: This is kinda based on a song I listened to :P**

**R&R if I should continue or not**

**Ps. The song is S.C.A.V.A by Hollywood undead, I own nothing.**

* * *

**_When the end is getting closer_**

**_ And the earth has burned the sky_**

**_ Now repent cause' it's all over_**

**_ Just let me die_**

**Alice and Bella sat in the calmness of the forest; stargazing at the lights above. "Alice, I don't think you can go to space." Bella smiles when Alice gasps. "And why not?" Alice said as she crossed her arms. "Because it's dangerous?" Bella suggested. Alice just rolled my eyes and said, "That's it?" Bella sighed, "And I'll miss you. You're the best sister ever." Alice's smile falters for a second as Edward comes into view. **

**_Here's the massacre_**

**_Mausoleum. Fit for me_**

**_Lived a hundred years_**

**_A hundred years I didn't see_**

**_Gave all my hope away_**

**_Isn't any left for me_**

**_Bombs are splittin' atoms_**

**_What can the future bring_**

**Alice watch as Bella ran in vampire speed to him. She felt a pang of jealousy as they kissed. She wanted to tell Bella how she feels, but she'll probably never speak to her again. Alice tried to see a vision, hoping it would show the other girls reaction, but none came.**

**_We can fill a million choirs_**

**_ And wait 'till children sing_**

**_ We can walk a million miles_**

**_ And end up in the sea_**

**_And our lungs just keep filling_**

**_ And lying when we breath_**

**_ The worlds filled with liars_**

**_Liars like me!_**

**"Alice, are you ok?" Alice turned to face the couple and wore a phony smile. "Yea, just great!" she said in false enthusiasm. "I'm gonna head home." Alice stood, dusting of the dirt from her designer clothes. "But Alice-" Bella started, but Alice ran before the vampire can finish.**

**_And I look at my child_**

**_ Its fine like this feeling_**

**_ As blue like the sky_**

**_ I see all of this meaning_**

**_I reach up to god and I ask if I'm dreaming_**

**_ So sorry I don't have those things that you need_**

**_ And, darling a kiss_**

**_ Kiss me I'm leaving_**

**As Alice ran to her room she saw Nessie and Esme cooking. Once she's in her room she shuts the door and lays on her bed. "Problem?" she sighed and glanced towards Jasper. "Yes…" she sighed when she felt a wave a calmness wash over her. "What are you doing here anyway?" Jasper sighs and sits next to Alice. "Alice, I'm leaving."**

**"Why?" Alice asked.**

**"I'm going to try and find my mate."**

**"Oh…" **

**_When the end is getting closer_**

**_ And the earth has burned the sky_**

**_ Now when repent cause' it's all over_**

**_ Just let me die_**

**_As my body lies here broken_**

**_ And I'm carried to the light_**

**_ Now my heart is finally open_**

**_ Just let me die!_**

* * *

**It's been a week since Jasper left, and Alice felt miserable. Everyone questioned her about it, but she'd just say the same thing, "I'm fine." **

**Everyone sat in the common room, and as usual Bella sat next to Edward. She tried not to glare daggers at him when he tries to read her mind, but every time he tries she loses a bit of self-control.**_ "If you don't stop probing my mind, I will tear of you head and shove it so far up your-" _**Before she could finish her threat, Aro appeared at the door followed by to Volturi guards. "Ah, Carlisle, it's nice to see you again." Everyone stayed silent.**

**"I have a proposition for-" before he could finish Edward stood and growled "I will not join you!" Aro glanced at the guards and in a flash the one guard had Edward wrapped his hand around Eddie's neck and pinned him to the wall, while the other pointed a dagger dangerously close to his face. "As I was saying, I have a proposition for Oracle. Join us and you can have anything you want." Alice stayed silent. "She'll never agree!" Edward spoke again, and the guard squeezed his neck causing him to quiet down. "What's in it for me?" Alice asked, ignoring the looks from my family. "Power. Fame. Anything your heart desires."**

**"Alice?" Alice turned to see Esme eying her with concern.**

**_Everybody says, "Greetings and goodbyes"_**

**_ Everybody pays, no one knows the price_**

**_ We know the price of sin_**

**_ The sin of sacrifice_**

**_I know I'll sin again_**

**_Cut who can save me twice?_**

**_ How much can we ask?_**

**_ You'll get the answer first_**

**"I'll give you some time to decide." Aro hands her a phone and smiles, "Call me when you've made your decision." And with that he and his guards left.**

**"You can't be serious!" Edward spoke. "Leave me alone Edward." Alice growl ready to lunge at him. **

**_How much can we kneel with the air that chills the Earth?_**

**_The air keeps getting colder_**

**_My knees keep hitting dirt_**

**_The innocent can cry without the guilty getting hurt_**

**"Alice, you can't join them." Carlisle said as he approached Alice. She felt a pang of guilt when she remembered that he and Esme are the one who wanted her to join this family. If it wasn't for them she probably wouldn't have met Bella. **_"Bella… I wonder what she's thinking."_

**Edward's growl pulls Alice out of her thoughts. "Just because you're in love with Bella doesn't mean she'll run into your arms when you leave." Alice growled at him with pure anger. **

**_You ask who you love, and you don't know, no, do you?_**

**_The spirit of god just passes right through you_**

**_You gave away heaven_**

**_Handed right to you_**

**_And I can see it all_**

**_Tell me is it true_**

**_Kiss me my darling_**

**_(whispered) Darling I need you_**

**"You love me?" Bella asked. Alice froze unsure of what to do. Everyone looked at Alice while Edward stood there smiling smugly. As quick as she could; she ran towards Edward and gave him a punch throwing him into the wall. Then she ran out the door, through the forest, ignoring the calls from Bella.** **Where do we go?**

**_We go oh, lord I don't know_**

**_Where we go_**

**_We go no!_**

**_I dont know!_**

**_Where do we go!_**

**_We go oh, lord I don't know_**

**_Where we go_**

**_We go no!_**

**_Lord I don't know!_**

**_When the end is getting closer_**

**_And the earth has burned the sky_**

**_Now when repent cause' it's all over_**

**_Just let me die_**

**_As my body lies here broken_**

**_And I'm carried to the light_**

**_Now my heart is finally open_**

**_Just let me die!_**

**Alice stopped when she came to a cliff. Only a long drop separated her from the blood warm ocean below.**

**"Why is my life so complicated?" she sighed and stared at the Sun as it disappeared below the arisen.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: **

** I'm sorry if the first chapter seemed rushed to a few of you, but that wont happen again.**

** This is not a song fic like the first chapter.**

**Now with that cleared up I present what most of you have been waiting for.**

* * *

**An Oracle's Choice: Chapter 2**

**_Recap: "You love me?" Bella asked. Alice froze unsure of what to do._**

**_Alice stopped when she came to a cliff. Only a long drop separated her from the blood warm ocean below. "Why is my life so complicated?" she sighed and stared at the Sun as it disappeared below the arisen._**

* * *

**Alice stared at the deep blue waves ramming the jagged rocks below. A shroud of darkness enveloped the city of Forks. The only noise that could be heard was the low chirping of a cricket. The pixie vampire relaxed in the calmness of the night and, despite earlier events, she smiled. It wasn't her usual beam of happiness smile, but it was a smile nonetheless. But the smile disappeared when the soft buzzing of her phone could be heard. She closed her golden eyes and took a deep unneeded breath before bringing the phone to her ear.**

**"Hello?" she said in false calmness. She knew who it was. Edward.**

**"Where are you? Carlisle has called a family meeting, and you need to be here now!" Edward voiced in authority. Alice shook her head and sent her gaze to the stars above.**

**"I'll be there in a few minutes." Alice rolled her eyes when she heard Edward growl.**

**"3, 2, 1…" she counted and as if on cue Edward's voice boomed in anger.**

**"In a few—Carlisle wants you here now!"**

**"Are you sure ****_you_**** don't want me there, Eddie?"**

**It didn't shock her that Edward threw threats and insults at her. What did shock her was the fact that Bella decided to intervene in the conversation.**

**"Alice? I'm not really sure what happened, but can you please come back? I'll get Edward to apologize." Alice could hear Edward refuse in the background, but it didn't bother her. She was too focused on what her mate had said.**

**"So, maybe I do have a chance…" she thought as she ran back to the Cullen home.**

**"Alice?" Bella asked as she glanced around the room. She was so wrapped up in the phone that she didn't hear Alice enter. The remaining Cullens watched as the young pixie sneaked behind Bella, and much to Emmett's delight, scared her. Bella turned to the pixie, and hugged her. But the hug was interrupted by a low growl from Edward. Alice was about to growl back, but Bella draped an arm over Alice's shoulders and gave Edward a disapproving look. Alice didn't know if she should either smile smugly or laugh, but judging by the fear in Edward's eyes she decided against both. Thankfully Carlisle cleared his throat signaling for them to sit down.**

**As usual the Cullen family sat with their mate: Esme stood next to her husband, Rosalie sat in Emmett's lap, and Edward sat on the couch next to Renesmee, leaving space for his wife to join them. But Bella sat in the love seat next to Alice. Before Edward could say anything, Carlisle spoke up.**

**"Alice. I have called this meeting due to certain circumstances."**

**"I'm sorry, but I'm not going to talk about it." Alice said.**

**"Are you joining the Voltori?" Esme asked.**

**"I don't know yet." Alice answered.**

**"Why would you even consider joining them? After all, didn't they try to take Bella away?!" Alice flinched at Rosalie's word.**

**"I know, but I just can't stay here. Can we please stop talking about it?" Alice pleaded. She disliked having to talk about this in front of Renesmee. She may look young but She's a very bright girl. **

**"Just like her mother." She thought, forgetting that Edward could read her mind.**

**"Forget it Alice. Bella is and always will be mine." Edward says smugly.**

**Faster than Edward himself, Alice ran towards him and grasped him by the neck. Her once golden eyes were now black orbs of anger. She tightened her grip and the breaking of his cement hard skin could be heard across the room. Everyone stared in shock at the pixie, yet no one stopped her.**

**Alice froze when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head and saw her mate staring at her in fear and worry. Without a word she dropped Edward and ran into the forest looking for a prey to satisfy her thirst of blood. **

**"I hope you're happy." Bella hissed before trailing after the pixie like fairy.**

**Silence enveloped the room, so Emmett spoke up. **

**"Man, you just got you but kicked by a girl!" **

**And of course Rosalie smacked him behind the head.**


	3. Chapter 3

An Oracle's Choice: Chapter** 3**

**Recap: **"I hope you're happy." Bella hissed before trailing after the pixie like vampire.

**As Alice ran through the many trees of the forest, she could feel someone following her. Worried that it was Edward, she turned on her heels, and faced the direction where the follower was coming from. Her smile twitched upward when she saw her Bella come into view.**

**Bella stopped a few yards away from Alice, and just stared at her. And a deafening silence enveloped the two vampires. Alice sighed and took a seat under a nearby tree. Bella shifted uncomfortably, wondering if she should sit next to her or stay where she is. Alice stood and ran to Bella until a mere inch separated them; despite the height difference, the pixie vampire still managed to intimidate Bella.**

**Alice realized what she was doing and took a step back; silently being thankful that she was a vampire, because if she wasn't, she'd be blushing. **

"**Um, so… hi?" Bella inwardly slapped herself for saying that. While running after her sister, she had thought about what to say. But the only thing she could manage was a "hi"? Alice raised an eyebrow when Bella seemed to go off in her own little world.**

**She didn't like that, so she ran stepped closer to Bella and tapped her forehead, pulling Bella from her thoughts. "Tag. You're it!" and with that said Alice ran further away, leaving a taken aback Bella behind. Then she chased after her sister.**

**Alice's giggle rang through the forest and that made Bella smile. When she caught view of Alice, she ran closer before lunging forward and tackling the Oracle. They stuggled around for a moment until Alice was laying on her back, and Bella was on top of her; Both were grinning like fools. **

**They stared at each other for a moment, before Bella slowly leaned closer. Alice took an unneeded breath holding back her enthusiasm. Before she could feel Bella's lips, she was pulled into a vision. She saw Bella avoiding her. She felt her undead heart clench at the thought of her Bella avoiding her. With a lot of will power, Alice managed to turn her head, a split second before their lips met.**

**Bella pulled back in confusion, and her eyes widened when she realized the position they were in. She pushed herself away from Alice, and closed her eyes. **_**"I thought she'd feel the same way…"**_** Bella thought disappointedly as Alice stood. **

**Alice approached her and held her hand out. Bella grasped the hand and stood looking away from Alice. **

**Yet another moment of silence arose. Alice frowned and decided to speak.**

"**How about we go hunting?"**

**Bella nodded and ran deeper into the forest, with Alice trailing behind. **


End file.
